mikifandomcom-20200225-history
Wrihoyison
|- |- |- Wrihoyison ' : ' (and largest city) Wrihoyison City english ' , |- ' ' President Micheal Zurkinen - TBD ' - Colonial Rule - - Independence December 16 1869 - Total - ( ) - 2014 - 98% white 57% english wrihoyisonn 43% Wrihoyisonn - 2% outher 2014 estimate - Total WD - Per capita 312 trllion (2003) 0.937 (high) ( ) ( -3) .zn Wrihoyison, Wrihoyison republic or the republic is a county. it has a population of 97 million witch makes it 4 largest in the List of county of population on November 30 the republic was declared and on December 17 they held the Wrihoyison Presidential Election 1869 witch is the first democratic election in history. from 1876 to 1883 wrihoyison had a military fight between 6 kingdoms in witch wrihoyison won with much more areas to govern. since the 1890s the economy of wrihoyison has risen from being a poor county on 1893 to being one of the richest county. wrihoyison has the largest military with more then 7 million in its hands. it is the current oldest republic. since 1957 it has had nuclear weapons see Wrihoyison and weapons . its also a member of nearly all world organization. it is said that since 1957 that wrihoyison is a rising county both with wealthy and military might and since 2014 it is said to be the 2nd most powerful. long walk to the republic on 1832 37 years before the 1869 they had a shot lived republic Wrihoyison presidential election1832 on may 1832. within weeks troops of the kingdom killed supporters of republic in witch by the 4 week more then 11,000 people were killed and all 12 government members of newly made republic were put in prison or hanged. in the fellow years( 1832 to 1869) it is estimated that more then 60,000 people were killed and many more were put in prisons it could be said that some 30,000 were. early history of the young republic 1869 to 1881 see also Revolution For the Republic on November 30 the republic was declared by more then 80% of the people after weeks of protesting witch will later became the Revolution For the Republic. so a group of 30 people crated witch will later be known as the council of 30 witch will look after state matters until the elections take place. but after declaring the republic the kingdom did let it go easy it is said between the 30th of November to on December 16 that more then 20,000 were killed. after a day when the war ending they held elections Wrihoyison Presidential Election 1869 witch 11 candidates were in and 6 were from the council of 30. Population see also Immigration to Wrihoyison on a 2014 report it is reported that more then 98% of Whrioyison people are white that was down from the last report on 2004 when nearly 100%. the rise of non white was due to High immigration during the Conservative Party of Wrihoyison from 2001=2008 Under !!!!. the same report shown that 57% wrihoyisonn people speak english and 43% speak Wrihoyisonn. Government List of political parties in Wrihoyison the county is a republic since it founding on 1869. wrihoyison is a two party system for most of its history. the major parties have been Conservative Party of Wrihoyison a Right wing party that was founded on 1923 and the United Wrihoyison Party a left wing party founded on 1944. the once major party Wrihoyison Workers party now a fringe third party has been in government. from 1961 to 1977 it was in government but from 1977 until 1983 it was in a partnership government with United Wrihoyison Party since then the party has lost votes most to UWP. on December 13 the WEC released a report on the membership of the parties. 1. United Wrihoyison Party 8 million 2.Conservative Party of Wrihoyison 5 million 3. Wrihoyison Workers party 163,000 Percentage of population